A conventional inverter typically includes an electronic device, a magnetic element, a heat radiator and an enclosure. There are two common configurations for the conventional inverter.
In one configuration, the electronic device and the magnetic element are disposed in an enclosure, and the heat radiator is disposed outside the enclosure. In this configuration, most of the heat generated by the magnetic element accumulates inside the enclosure when the inverter operates. The relatively high heat content acts on the electronic device inside the enclosure, which may damage the electronic device.
In another configuration, the electronic device is disposed inside an enclosure, while the magnetic element and the heat radiator are disposed in parallel. In addition, a fan is provided to blow air onto the magnetic element and the heat radiator for heat exchange. The relatively cold air flows through the heat radiator and then passes across the magnetic element. In this configuration, the magnetic element may block the relatively cold air from flowing through the heat radiator, thus reducing the heat dissipation of the heat radiator.
Hence, the effectiveness of heat dissipation of the two common configurations for conventional inverters is reduced.